


Доброе утро и спокойной ночи

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Путь к сердцу мужчины [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pandemics, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Ло — врач в пандемию, Дофламинго — его муж на самоизоляции. Ло возвращается после смены домой.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Путь к сердцу мужчины [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022178
Kudos: 5





	Доброе утро и спокойной ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто придумала одну не шибко умную шутку, из-за которой написала этот фанфик и придумала целую модерн ау, где Ло из бедной, но гордой семьи врачей из-за болезни Ламми едва не забросил учебу, чтобы начать работать, но удачно встретился с Дофламинго на университетской ярмарке вакансий, после чего у них завязался роман со своеобразном спонсорством, перетекший в брак. И я долго об этом могу рассказывать, поскольку я продумала и их знакомство, и развитее отношений, и помощь с неугомонными родственниками, и экстремальное предложение руки и сердца, и многое-многое другое. Хотя это все равно не сравниться с продуманностью другой моей модерн ау по ван пису, которую я когда-нибудь соберусь с силами и начну выкладывать. Я слишком ответственно подхожу к написании фанфиков по модерн ау.
> 
> Тут события происходят уже спустя семь лет после знакомства Дофламинго и Ло, пять пять из которых они официально женаты. Никаких сцен ревности или ссор, просто много нехарактерной заботы, ласковых прозвищ и привычного ворчания.

Было раннее утро, однако Дофламинго уже выпил свой утренний кофе, почистил зубы и окончательно проснулся, чтобы встретить наверняка разбитого после долгого дежурства Ло со свежим видом. Мужчина удивился, когда его супруг, ненавидящий всей душой погрязшие в бюрократии государственные больницы, вызвался добровольцем для работы с инфицированными, но таково было его желание, и Доффи не стал возражать. Хотя очень сильно переживал даже не из-за повышенного риска того, что Ло подцепит вредную болячку, а из-за того, что этот чертов трудоголик, способный вкалывать двадцать четыре на семь, забывая о перерывах на еду и любые другие человеческие нужды. Слишком увлекается своими идеями, дурень.

Вот и сейчас этот скрытый добродетель взял себе две суточных смены подряд и хорошо хоть согласился на то, чтобы его забрал после работы личный водитель — похоже, был не в состоянии спорить, что даже на руку Дофламинго.

По ту сторону двери раздался тихий стук и усталые бессвязные ругательства — Ло не смог с первого раза попасть ключом в замочную скважину и начинал злиться. Тогда Доффи тут же отлипнул от стены прихожей и открыл дверь изнутри. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — чрезмерная сутулость. Так-то Ло часто сутулился, когда чувствовал себя неуютно или уставал, но сейчас это было новым уровнем сутулости: парню как будто повесили на шею невидимую гирю, и тот едва мог вынести её вес. Затем мужчина без удовольствия отметил красные глаза с лопнувшими капиллярами и огромные серые тени под ними, что покрывали глубокие, въевшиеся в кожу круги. В целом Ло был неряшливо растрёпан, а одна из его серёг задралась наверх. Пожалуй, это было самым безобидным в его внешнем виде.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он и улыбнулся. И, хотя эта улыбка была явно вымученной, в янтарных глазах появилось неподдельное тепло, отчего сердце Дофламинго растаяло, и он окончательно передумал ругать маленького отважного врача.

— Доброе утро, милый, — он приобнял мужа за плечи и буквально затащил того домой, закрывая за ними дверь.

— Эй, не тяни меня — я могу идти сам! — возмутился Ло, но не стал противиться, понимая, что в таком состоянии не способен оказать серьёзного сопротивления Дофламинго. Однако всё равно проворчал: — А как же соблюдение социальной дистанции?

Мужчина засмеялся, ероша пальцами и без того взъерошенные черные волосы:

— Да хватит тебе, Ло. Мы и так живём вместе.

— Я серьёзно, ты же у нас в группе риска — тебе нужно быть осторожнее, — он хрипло и очень тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в плечо супруга. На такого уставшего и нежного Ло невозможно было злиться, как и невозможно было не хотеть подхватить на руки и утащить в постель. Только сначала — кухня.

— Смешная шутка, — похвалил мужчина, но с ухмылкой добавил, — только услышу такое ещё раз — получишь по жопе.

— Только по-... — в таком же несерьёзном тоне начал отвечать парень, но вдруг он вздрогнул, оглядывая коридор, по которому его вел Дофламинго, и возмутился: — Эй! Спальня в другой стороне!

— Сначала поешь, — возразил супруг, продолжая тащить брюнета на кухню.

— Я хочу спать! — возразил в свою очередь молодой человек. — А приём пищи должен осуществляться как минимум за два часа до сна.

— Один раз можно сделать исключение. Скажи мне, когда ты в последний раз ел, мой дорогой?

Ло призадумался, а потом надул губы и упрямо заявил:

— Я обедал, — парень предусмотрительно не стал уточнять, что его так называемый обед состоял из стаканчика кофе и двух шоколадных батончиков с орешками. Однако Доффи слишком хорошо его знал и догадывался о этом. — Мы еще тогда разговаривали по телефону.

— Это было в пять вечера, а сейчас шесть утра, так что, мой сладкий, сейчас мы идём завтракать. И больше никаких возражений, — улыбнулся мужчина, и муж просто сдался на его милость, не имея никаких физических или моральных сил на сопротивление.

Сначала Ло упрямо вымыл руки, тщательно промывая каждый палец, а затем позволил Дофламинго усадить себя за обеденный стол и, поперев голову кулаком, наблюдал за тем, как муж ушёл в другую часть комнаты — как раз на кухню (на вкус Дофламинго эта квартира была маловата, хотя бы из-за того, что кухня и столовая располагались в одной комнате двумя зонами, отгороженными барной стойкой, а тот факт, что для двух человек такого пространства было более чем достаточно, его не беспокоил), чтобы достать заранее подогретую еду. Да, это была ещё одна причина того, почему он встал настолько рано.

— Как дела в больнице? — задал мужчина дежурный вопрос, пока размещал все тарелки на подносе. Раньше, во время телефонного разговора, он уже слушал эмоциональный монолог на тему того, какие все люди идиоты, но послушать новую вариацию в очередной раз было вполне заманчиво. По крайней мере так Ло точно не заснул бы, пока ждал его.

Потому что парень уже положил подбородок на скрещенные на столе руки и закрыл глаза — начал засыпать. Но от громкого голоса немного взбодрился и повернул голову так, чтобы следить за действиями мужчины:

— Как обычно: всё плохо, ничего не хватает и все истерят без умолку — раздражают, — недовольно пробурчал он, отдаваясь воспоминаниям о чем-то тяжелом или же просто засыпая.

— И что бы они только без тебя делали? — покачал головой Дофламинго и, подняв укомплектованный плотный завтрак, направился к супругу.

— Поумирали бы уже, — насмешливо ответил парень, поднимаясь со стола и потирая лицо, чтобы взбодриться хоть немного и унять смущение. Ло прекрасно понимал, что Доффи хвалит его прямо по любому поводу как маленького ребёнка, не слишком серьёзно воспринимая собственные слова, но не мог ничего поделать с ощущением радости и иррациональной гордости. И вообще — он заслужил хвалебные слова, так что… — он не додумал, потому что додумывать было лень, к тому же прямо перед ним был выставлен комплексный завтрак из трех блюд, считая десерт. — Я это не съем, — он помотал головой из стороны в сторону, отрицая всякую возможность такого события, отчего его серьги тихонько зазвенели, ударяясь друг о друга.

— Съешь, сколько захочешь, солнышко, — ответил Дофламинго, усевшись напротив. — Отважным врачам нужно хорошо питаться, чтобы спасать глупых людишек, фу-фу-фу, — он с широкой улыбкой на лице наклонил голову. внимательно наблюдая за неуклюжими движениями трясущихся рук Ло.

— Прекрати, — отмахнулся от такой наглой незамаскированной лести парень и зачерпнул ложкой суп. — Может, составишь мне компанию? Тоже… поешь? — он остановился, так и не поднеся ложку ко рту.

— Не беспокойся — я уже завтракал. Но я с удовольствием скрашу твой приём пищи своим присутствием, — Дофламинго обворожительно улыбнулся, и Ло ничего не оставалось кроме того, чтобы начать свой завтрак под пристальным присмотром заботливого мужа (временами чересчур заботливого).

— Вообще-то ты сказал: « _мы_ идём _завтракать_ », а завтракаю только я, — из-за усталости только спустя время сообразил Ло и высказал своё недовольства, вызывая у мужчины приступ умиления.

— Я сказал: « _мы идём_ завтракать», и мы дошли вместе, — возразил Доффи.

Ло на некоторое время замолчал, водя ложкой в тарелке с супом, силясь придумать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ, но перегруженный мозг отчаянно отказывался выдавать хоть что-то, и ему пришлось признать поражение:

— Ладно, ты меня перехитрил, негодяй. За это я укушу тебя за пятку… — он замялся. — Этого не стоило говорить, но я подожду, когда ты уже забудешь об этой угрозе, — и не выдержал, посмеиваясь прямо с ложкой во рту.

— Осторожно — подавишься, — предупредил Дофламинго и добавил: — и мстить будет некому, — и парню пришлось отсмеяться перед тем, как продолжить завтрак.

Однако, похоже, силы Ло утекали как песок сквозь раскрытые пальцы, поэтому он начал интенсивнее растирать глаза и вертеть головой. В любой другой момент Доффи расцеловал бы такого сонного и невероятно милого парня, но вместо этого, видя, как супруг откровенно клевал носом и едва ли не падал лицом тарелку, решил отвлечь своим рассказом о проведенных дома днях. И это можно было назвать проявлением таланта: так красочно и разнообразно описывать ничего не делание в четырех стенах могли не многие. Ло кивал, вставлял свои комментарии и поправлял, когда мужчина (намеренно) повторялся — точно слушал, оттого оживился и стал куда энергичнее кушать. Так он полностью съел легкий суп и даже отведал пару немного паэльи, после чего оставил тарелку в сторону, наевшись. После этого, поддавшись на уговоры, выпил чаю с шоколадным пудингом, правда больше трех десертных ложек он не осилил и откинулся на спинку стула, потянувшись:

— Теперь ты отпускаешь меня спать? — молодой человек зевнул и прикрыл рот кулаком, его перетруженные глаза заслезились — больно было смотреть.

— Лучше: теперь я провожу тебя в мягкую свежую постель, — Дофламинго вскочил со своего места и помог подняться Ло: тот с удовольствием позволил подхватить себя под локоть и увести в спальню.

Однако на полпути ему пришло в голову принять душ, и он из последних сил отбился от настойчивой инициативы супруга пойти с ним, чтобы потереть спинку. Потому что это было реальное предложение потереть спину, а не то, что обычно подразумевается под этим: при виде полностью измотанного Ло Доффи даже не подумал о сексе. Ло бы, напротив, был не прочь испустить дух от удовольствия, а не от усталости или возможной болезни, однако с его мнением на этот счет не считались. Доффи он нужен был живым. На что Ло ответил, что Дофламинго теряет эксклюзивную возможность довести его до обморока «в постели», и с хриплым смехом прикрыл за собой дверь в ванную комнату.

Пару раз Дофламинго все же заходил в ванную проверять супруга, хотя парень даже не тупил в стену и выполнял все необходимые действия с максимально возможной для себя скоростью, — словом, не давал никаких поводов для беспокойства, — а в конце даже укутал в полотенце, подхватил на руки и вынес в спальню так. Ло было очень стыдно, но и приятно, так что, воспользовавшись своим положением несчастного замученного доктора, он просто притворился бревном и ничего не делал.

Дофламинго усадил Ло на кровать так аккуратно, будто тот был хрустальным и мог разбиться от любого грубого движения, и принялся вытирать с его кожи влагу. Парень слабо (неохотно) вырывался и пытался донести ему то, что он уже большой мальчик, который способен справляться с такими вещами самостоятельно. Но это не возымело большого эффекта, и тогда Ло воспользовался давно усвоенным приёмом, подставляясь под ласковые прикосновения: не можешь победить этого упрямца и не слишком хочешь побеждать — расслабься и получай удовольствие. От такой покорности у Доффи поднялись уголки губ, и Ло кратко поцеловал самый кончик.

— Всегда бы так, сладкий, — довольно протянул мужчина и, поцеловав тыльную сторону ладони супруга, поднялся с постели, чтобы взять его вещи.

— Впервые ты меня одеваешь в постели, а не наоборот, — с насмешкой отметил Ло, просовывая вялую руку в рукав пижамы.

— Если хочешь этого чаще, так и скажи, Ло, — так же весело ответил Доффи и, приобняв за плечи, поцеловал уже в скулу, не получая никаких возражений. Затем в кончик носа, в губы, в подбородок.

Как-то так незаметно Ло оказался в долгожданном горизонтальном положении и, хотя ему больше всего на свете сейчас не хотелось отпускать любимого мужчину, его глаза слипались сами собой. Он с трудом уткнулся губами Дофламинго куда-то в висок и, не совсем понимая, что он вообще произносит, прошептал:

— Спокойной ночи.

Дофламинго не стал его поправлять и напоминать о том, что за зашторенными окнами сейчас во всю зверствуют солнечный лучи. Он погладил парня по голове и сказал:

— Сладких снов, милый, — и с сожалением вышел из комнаты, оставляя уже уснувшего Ло наедине с отдыхом.

Он бы с удовольствием присоединился, если бы не дрянное совещание, назначенное на девять утра. Но все же было что-то прекрасное в этой ситуации: хотя бы то, что там он раздаст всем своим подчиненным задания, а сам отключится от связи и пойдет досыпать утро вместе с вернувшимся мужем.

**Author's Note:**

> Кто догадается, из-за какой тупой шутки был написан текст, получит от меня воздушный поцелуй)


End file.
